terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SilverHexxitFights/Making a Quality Idea
Ounce for ounce, I have probably created more ideas than any single person on this wiki. A lot of them are complete piles of crap and I am ashamed of them. That's not the point of this blog, though; the point is that I've shifted from quality to quantity. And I'd like to show you the steps in the creation of my newest idea. #Goal #Inspiration #Layout #Fine-tuning #Auxiliary ideas and review That's it; four steps that make the perfect idea. To summarize, I'll split them up here: Goal The goal is an exact objective I'd like to complete. In this case, it is creating a summoner weapon between the chancy Slime Staff and harder-to-obtain Hornet Staff. Unlike with the gem staves or mineral bows, we have no summoning weapon that we can reliably obtain early-game. Goal set: easy-to-obtain summoning weapon for early game. Inspiration This step can take a while. It's you deciding what you want to make your idea. I generally like to start with the basics and work my way down. *I want a staff type of weapon. *I want to be able to summon an early-game enemy. *I do not want to overlap with other ideas. **Making a Corruption weapon would overlap with the Scourge of the Corruptor and/or Eater's Bone. *I want the weapon to be forest- or Corruption/Crimson themed. **I don't want to create two weapons, so Corruption/Crimson are out. *I do not want it to be a rare drop from said enemy, so it should be craftable. **A monster that drops loot would be helpful. **Demon Eyes, with their signature drop Lenses, would be good, but are out of the question due to the Optic Staff. *I want the enemies to have a ranged attack, but not too strong. *That's it: goblins! They're fairly early-game and can throw/drop spiky balls, which are nice. So that's the inspiration done. We now have the following: Goal set: Staff that summons goblins, available easily early-game. Layout This is an easy step. We want to decide the following for our weapon: *Stats *Sprite *Obtaining We already know it has to be between the Slime and Hornet Staves, which deal 5 and 9 damage (plus poison) at a moderately fast speed. We already know it must be crafted. Spiky Balls are an easy candidate for this, as is Tattered Cloth. Perhaps it will be crafted with both - and some silver or tungsten is good, since goblins like shiny objects. Gems, too, but I don't want to put one in preference. Perhaps it can be either/or. The sprite should be something goblin-themed. I'll talk to Hunt about this. Fine-tuning This is where we finalize everything. I've chosen the following for balance: *8 summon damage *Can throw Spiky Balls, with a very small travel distance (about 10 blocks) that deal 5 damage. *Weak knockback. *Can, of course, follow the player - by using Rocket Boots. *Summons one minion unless boosted. *Said minion is as fast as the player and attacks with a speed of 10. In other words - very quickly. The Spiky Balls can be thrown with a speed of 18. *Crafted with 10 Silver/Tungsten Bars, 2 Amethyst/Topaz, 20 Spiky Balls and 5 Tattered Cloth at a Lead/Iron Anvil. *The sprite should be a silver and wood staff with a baby goblin (large head and small body) on top. The minion should be the baby goblin, which (as mentioned before) can don Rocket Boots. Auxiliary ideas and review As a review, how do I think this thing measures up? *It is goblin-themed. *It is available early-game without much grinding. *It is a summoning weapon. *It is stronger than the Slime Staff but weaker than the Hornet Staff. Sounds good! I like it. Also, would I need to create additional ideas to have it work? My first thought was creating a Zombie Staff of sorts, but Zombies really have no common unique drops. I would have had to incorporate something (my Minecraft side said Rotten Flesh) to craft it. Thank you for listening! I really hope this helps you create quality ideas. Also, tell me what you think of the Goblin Staff! Category:Blog posts